Hiding My Heart
by Becca J Scott
Summary: Sam's cousin Madison moves to Ohio and is living with him. She has a dark secret that she brought with her from her hometown. Will the glee club help her cope with her past? Possible Finn/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy my story. I will try to update as much as possible. I only own Madison, Please R&R! Thanks!

Sam's POV

"Where do you want your box of dvds?" I asked my cousin, since I was helping her move into the spare bedroom in my house.

"Over by the tv is fine," she responded without looking up from one of her dresser draws. "I'll sort through them later."

I looked over at my cousin who was sorting through her shirts, color coding them by draw. She looked tired. Her long brown hair was thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head. She had dark bags under her big blue eyes, making her look even more tired, and it seemed like I wouldn't be able to get her to crack a smile.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her again sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, everything things fine Sam. Thanks for helping me unpack," she said with a fake smile, sitting down next to me.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you," I stated standing up.

"Thanks," she responded again as I left her room.

Madison and I had been close ever since we were little. We were cousins who were only three months apart, me being older. I had moved to Lima, Ohio a little over month ago from Tennessee and Madison moved out recently from Boston. She had a bad experience at her old school and needed to get out. So, since her parents weren't able to find a house that fast, they sent her out to live in our spare room. She had moved out to Lima only three days ago, but I still hadn't been able to make her crack a smile. I went into my room to get ready for bed, hoping tomorrow would go smoothly.

Regular POV

The next morning was Madison's first day at William McKinley High School. Sam left the same time as Madison to show her around and make sure she was settled.

"What class do you have first? " Sam asked her as they left her locker.

"Biology, "Madison responded, looking down at her schedule. "Room 107."

"Sweet, my class is right next door so I'll show you there, "Sam stated as he led her thought the hallways.

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me. "

"Anytime Madison. Isn't that what family is for? "Sam said smiling at his cousin. Suddenly a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform approached Sam and Madison with an angry expression on her face.

"Where have you been? "she demanded, looking at Sam. "And who is she? "

"Quinn, sweetie, "Sam said, giving the girl a kiss. "I'm sorry I forgot about meeting you in the library this morning. This is my cousin Madison, I told you about her the other day. I was just showing her around until she gets settled. "

"I am so sorry, "Quinn said to Madison. "Quinn Fabray."

"Madison Evans, "she responded shaking Quinn's hand.

"You're just not what I expected," Quinn said smiling at Madison. "You're a lot taller than I pictured, and I expected you to be blonde."

"I think everyone thinks that when they hear I'm related to Sam," Madison explained. "And yes brown is my natural hair color."

"Well, if you need any help around or anything just let me know," Quinn offered, she gave Sam a kiss. "I'm going to get going before I'm late for class. See you at lunch; I'll save you both a seat."

"Well that was interesting," Madison said as her and Sam continued to class.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"A nice cheerleader!"

"Oh," Sam smiled. "I told Quinn you had some issues, but didn't tell her what they were. So she said she'll help you around."

"Thanks," Madison said sarcastically as she reached her first class.

Madison walked into her first class, Biology, and took a seat at the end of the second row. Slowly the rest of her class filed in. She kept her eyes down on her notebook, really not wanting to mingle with anyone.

"Hi," a male voice said from beside her, taking the empty stool. "Are you new?"

Madison looked up to see a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes, placing his stuff on the counter. "Yes," Madison responded "I just transferred here. I'm Madison Evans."

"Finn Hudson," he said shaking her hand. "Are you related to Sam?"

"I am. I'm his cousin. I just moved in with him."

"Nice," Finn said, not really knowing what to say next. "Sam's really cool. He's on the football team with me and he's in glee."

'Yeah I know," Madison said, smiling. "I always tease him for being in Glee."

"Why?" Finn questioned. "Glee is a lot of fun. We all look forward to our meetings after school and really love performing."

Before Madison could say anything else, the teacher walked into the room, beginning the lesson.

"Who's the girl with Sam?" Santana asked taking a seat at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Oh that Sam's cousin, Madison, she just moved here from Boston," Quinn explained, joining the others at the table.

"Sam," Madison said to her cousin. "I think I'm going to sit in the courtyard for lunch. I feel a little uncomfortable sitting at the table with you and your friends."

Madison looked over at the table she would be sitting at, and it was all jocks and cheerleaders.

"Why?" Sam questioned, looking over at the table.

"I don't really have friends yet, and I don't think it would make since for me to be sitting at the jock table."

"But you are. You played sports back home."

"Yeah, that was the old me," Madison said. "Sorry I just want to be alone."

Sam watched as she walked towards the doors leading out to the courtyard. He finally headed over to his usual seat with his lunch tray in hand.

"Where's Madison?' Quinn asked as Sam took his seat next to her.

"She went out to the courtyard," Sam said as he started to stuff his face with the raviolis they were serving for lunch.

"Whatever," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Madison took a seat on one of the benches outside, pulled out an apple and a book. She was getting into her book when someone suddenly sat down on the bench with her. She looked up to see Finn, from her biology class, sitting there.

"Hi," Finn said smiling.

"Hi," Madison replied, looking around.

"Oh is someone sitting here?" he asked standing up.

"No, no one's sitting there," Madison said smiling at him, and gestured for him to sit again.

"How is your first day going?" he asked, taking his seat again.

"It's ok, you know, average day in high school," she said, putting her book away.

"Why aren't you inside sitting at the table with Sam?"

"I didn't feel comfortable. I don't have any friends yet, and besides that's the jock table. Why, may I ask, aren't you sitting inside at the jock table?"

"I was walking by the doors and saw you out here. So I thought I would join you and get to know you a little better. I know what it's like to be new or an outcast."

"But you're a jock. How could you know what it's like to be an outcast?" Madison asked, and took a bite of her apple.

"Well, glee makes you an outcast. But I love glee. We're all good friends and we all enjoy the same stuff, singing, dancing and performing for people. Are you going to join?"

"Join glee? I don't know I can't really sing too well," Madison said, now looking at the ground.

"That's not what Sam said. He said you have a great voice. You should audition, even though you really don't have to try out for glee. Mr. Schuester lets everyone in."

"We'll see," Madison replied, contemplating the thought of joining glee in her head.

"What class do you have after lunch?" Finn questioned.

"Um, not sure. Let me check," Madison said, reaching for her binder. She pulled it out to look at the schedule. "I have Spanish next."

"That's awesome. So do I, and Sam and Quinn do too."

Before Madison could ask to follow along, she found a girl standing less than a foot away from her, with her hand in her face, waiting for her to shake it.

'Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you must be new."

"Yeah, I'm Madison," she replied and shook Rachel's hand.

"Rachel this is Sam's cousin, from Boston," Finn said standing up. "She's going to follow us to Spanish class."

"That will be fun. Hey Finn we need to meet after school to work on our song, three o' clock sharp" Rachel rambled quickly, turning to Finn. "I'm going to my locker. I will see you in Spanish."

She turned on her heal and entered though one of the doors Madison had entered the courtyard through.

"Sorry about her," Finn said. "She's kind of a diva."

"Kind of," Madison said, standing up and gathering her stuff.

"Ok, well she's a huge diva," Finn said laughing. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh," Madison said, looking up at Finn. "I'm sorry."

"No its fine. It's true. Sometimes she is such a diva it drives me nuts."

Madison walked with Finn as the bell ending lunch rang.

"Did you need to stop at your locker?" Finn questioned, as they walked down the hall.

"No," Madison said. "I brought all my stuff with me, since I don't think I remember where my locker is."

"Don't worry," Finn said, walking up to a locker, putting in the combination. "You'll know the school like the back of your hand by Friday."

Spanish class flew by, and Mr. Schuester was really nice. He asked Madison to introduce herself to the class and to feel free to ask any questions. After class Sam helped her to her locker, where she swapped out some of the books with ones she needed.

"I'm going to head to glee, you're more than welcome to tag along," Sam said, leaning up against the lockers.

"Thanks, but I think I am going to pass for now. I might just go to the library while you're in glee though, get a head start on my homework," Madison stated, shutting her locker and locking it.

"Ok, you're more than welcome to stop by. Meet me out by my car at about four," Sam said as he headed down the hallway.

Madison sighed as she headed in the other direction, towards the library. She found the library to be mostly empty, so she grabbed at table. She put her headphones in, and started with her least favorite subject first, history.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy my story. I will try to update as much as possible. I only own Madison, Please R&R! Thanks!

'_Hurry up_,' Madison thought to her self, looking up at the clock. There was five minutes until the bell were to ring. She just wanted this first week to be over and to be out of here until Monday. "I want all of you to do the worksheet on pages five through eight over the weekend, it is to be handed in Monday," the teacher said to the inattentive class. "Have a great weekend."

As the bell rang, Madison swept up her books into her arm and made a dash to her locker.

"Madison," she heard someone say to her just as she walked out of the Biology door. She turned to find Finn right behind her. "I was just wondering if you're going to the football game tonight?" he asked as the walked towards her locker.

"I don't know. I will probably just stay home and work on the Biology worksheet," Madison said, opening her locker.

"C'mon, it will be fun. Me and Sam need someone to cheer us on!" Finn stated, leaning up against the lockers.

"Cheering isn't really my thing. Besides, aren't there normally cheerleaders at the game, who do the cheering."

"Well, yeah, but we need fans!"

"I'll think about it," Madison said, closing her locker. "I'll see you Monday, Finn."

Finn watched as she walked down the hall, towards the double doors leading to the parking lot.

"So?" Sam questioned, coming around the corner. "Any luck?'

"Nope, she said, "_I'll think about it_". Which is always ends up a big no," Finn stated.

"I've been trying all week. I need to get her out of the house, and to mingle more. She just sits in her room and reads, and does homework, and sings."

"I don't know what to do next but I tried," Finn said shrugging, as the two walked to the parking lot.

There they found Madison leaning up against Sam's car, looking at the ground.

"I'll stop by later, so we can run over some plays," Finn said to Sam, while looking over at Madison.

"Alright, you can just come in. The doors always unlocked," Sam said, walking over to his car. "Ready?"

Madison got in the car, throwing her backpack over the seat.

"So?" Sam questioned, starting the car. "You left fast."

"Yeah, I never thought this week would end. I just wanted to be out."

"You going to come to the game tonight?"

"No, I'm just going to stay home," Madison said, looking out the window.

"Madison, please, come to my game. Just this once. If you don't have fun I won't ask you to come again."

"Will it really make you happy?"

"Of course!"

"Fine," Madison sighed.

"Awesome! Then we'll grab some pizza after, my treat."

"SAM?" Finn said loudly entering the Evan's household. He shut the door, finding no one to be down stairs, so continued up to Sam's room.

As he walked up the stairs, he herd music and singing.

"_I say a prayer with every heart beat _

"_I fall in love whenever we meet _

_I'm asking you what you know about these things _

_How will I know if he's thinking of me _

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak) _

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet _

_This love is strong why do I feel weak"_

When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Madison's bedroom door was open. She was lying on her bed, flipping through a magazine, absent mindedly singing along with the song. He knocked gently on the door jam, hoping to not scare her. She looked up, surprised to see Finn standing at her door.

"Hi," Madison said, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to run over some plays with Sam before we head out to the game. I saw your door was open, so I thought I would say hi."

"Well, hi," she said. "Sam's rooms the last door at the end of the hall. Unless you wanted to come in for a minute."

"Sure," Finn stepped about a foot into her room, looking around. From one glance he could tell she was a neat freak. There was not a spot of dust anywhere, everything looked like it had been placed perfectly, even the pictures on the wall were perfectly straight.

"Did Sam tell you?" Madison asked, getting up to turn the music down some.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to the game."

"Really, what made you change your mind?"

"Sam. He's right, I came out here to start fresh. I shouldn't lock myself up, I should be out mingling," she stated, sitting back down on her bed, looking up at Finn.

"You should join glee," Finn blurted out. "I heard you singing along with the song. Madison, you have an amazing voice! And we still need one more person to be eligible to go to regional's."

"You really think I'm good enough for glee?" Madison asked.

"I think you're perfect for glee," Finn stated, sitting down next to her.

After a minute of silence, Madison finally spoke, "I will. I need to. Like Sam said, I need to get out more. And I still haven't made any friends yet."

"Well, you have one right here," Finn said.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked, as he entered Madison's room. "Oh, hey Finn."

"Hey Sam, sorry I was just talking to Madison. I think I got her to join glee."

"Really?" Sam questioned, looking at Madison. She nodded, smiling at her cousin. "That's awesome. You're going to have so much fun."

"Damn," Finn said, looking at the alarm clock next to Madison's bed. "We should get going."

"You going to ride with us?" Sam asked Madison.

"Yeah," she replied, walking over to her closet and grabbing a sweatshirt. "It will make it easier."

"Sweet, we can just take my car. I'll just drop you guys off after pizza?" Finn said as they headed outside. "Rachel will be there. You can sit with her if you want. So your not so alone."

When they get to the field, Madison wanders to the stand to find Rachel, who was sitting smack-dab in the middle.

"Hi," Madison said, as she approached Rachel. "Is it ok if I sit with you?"

"Hello Madison, of course," Rachel said nodding to the seat.

Madison takes a seat, wrapping her sweatshirt more tightly around her.

"So, how are you liking McKinley High?" Rachel questioned, as more people began to file into the stands.

"It's ok," Madison stated. "I'm having a hard time with history as usual. And I haven't made any friends yet, but hopefully that will change soon. I'm thinking about joining glee club, Finn and Sam talked me into it, as a way to make some friends."

"Really?" Rachel questioned. "I love glee, its my life. I'm hoping to be a star on Broadway one day. I consider myself too big of a star for this small town. That's why I mark everything I sign with a gold star, because I am a star!"

"That's cool," Madison said, listening to Rachel as she rambled.

The teams came out of the locker rooms ready for the game. The crowd started to cheer and support their teams. Rachel was still looking at Madison as she rambled on about herself, she hadn't noticed the game had started. Finn passed the ball to Puck, Puck carried the ball down field to score McKinley's first touchdown of the game. Finn pointed up into the stands as Rachel, who still wasn't paying attention. Madison jumped in excitement with the rest of the crowd as McKinley had scored. Rachel had turned her attention back to the game to see Finn pointing.

'_Is he pointing at her!' _Rachel thought, glancing at Madison quickly, then back at Finn. _'No we're just sitting so close together it looks that way.'_

Fans started to file out of the stadium once the game had ended, McKinley winning 36-0. Rachel and Madison had headed toward the parking lot to wait by Finn's truck.

"Are you coming for pizza?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Madison replied leaning up against the truck. 'If that's ok?"

"Of course," Rachel smiled.

Finally Sam and Finn had met them at the truck, where the girls had congratulated them on their win.

"Did you see I pointed to you when we scored that first goal?" Finn ask Rachel, giving her a hug. "I told you I would score one for you."

'You were great!" Rachel said, smiling.

"Pizza?" Sam asked, looking at his cousin and two friends.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Finn stated as he unlocked the doors to his truck and they all climbed in.

When they got to the pizza place, they sat in a booth. There they sat for the next two hours, eating pizza, while laughing and joking with each other. Madison was actually having fun. She hated to admit it but she might start taking Sam's advice more often. Sure Rachel seemed really stuck up and diva-ish, but maybe they could be friends, which is one thing Madison really wanted. Before they knew it, it was getting late and it was time to head home. They piled back into Finn's truck and headed home. He dropped Sam and Madison off first, and beeped as him and Rachel drove away.

"Is that a smile?" Sam asked his cousin as they walked to the front door.

"Yes," Madison replied, smiling back at her cousin.

"Let me guess, you had fun?"

"Tons, we should do that more often."

"Does that include Rachel?"

"She's ok. She is definitely stuck up, but I'm sure I can get use to it," Madison stated.

"So I have a question," Sam started. "What song are you going to sing when you audition for glee?"

"I have no idea." Madison said. She hadn't really thought about her song choice, and now she grew even more nervous about auditioning.

"Thanks for hanging out with Madison last night," Finn stated.

"Anytime," Rachel replied on the other end of the phone. She was laying in her bed, picking at one spot of her comforter while on the phone with Finn.

"She really needs some friends and I've been trying to help Sam get her out of the house. I even talked her into glee. Wait till you hear her sing! She has a great voice, of course not as great as yours."

"Thanks Finn. I'm happy to hear you appreciate my talents including my wonderful, Broadway worthy voice. And Madison is nice, there's just something about her. Almost like she is hiding something."

"Everyone has their secrets," Finn stated. "Listen I've got to go help my mom in with the groceries. I will talk to you later. I love you," he said, and he hung up the phone.

"Love you too," Rachel responded. There was something she just couldn't figure our about Madison, and she intended to find out way she had moved all the way from Boston, to the small town of Lima.


End file.
